


In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC)

by Palefire73



Series: The Attempted Murder of Loki Laufeyson [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Erotic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Thor 2 and in the lead up to Thor 3<br/>A young girl is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for Asgard's future</p><p>A/N:  At the risk of spoiling the story, I have to tell you that the last few chapters of this will have plot lines that some people may find upsetting. They do not reflect my outlook on life - this is fan FICTION! If you can't handle angst, death and loss of loved ones, then don't read on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you be willing to do to save your world and every person upon it?

Loki took one last look at the shivering, dirty and dishevelled figure cowering in the corner of the dark cell and walked away. The door slammed shut and the guard outside threw the bolt, the sound of metal clanging upon metal echoing on the stone walls.

“No food or water is to be given to this prisoner. I do not want the execution tomorrow to end up a messy affair.” The order was thrown casually back over the shoulder of the tall dark-haired God as he strode purposefully towards a flight of stairs that led up out of the dank and oppressive dungeon and started to ascend them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Aida, you cannot do this! I won’t allow it!” Bjorn slammed his fist down on the table, “It is suicide!”

“You cannot prevent me taking this mission, Bjorn. It is the future of Asgard we are talking about!” Aida took hold of Bjorn’s hands. She was a strangely beautiful woman, of mixed descent. Her Elven father’s features were evident in her fine boned face with its almond eyes set above a fine nose and thinly pointed chin, yet her height, build and colour were clearly those of a Jotúun. She was the product of an illicit and doomed affair and had never known either of her parents, both of whom had been killed in the service of their respective realms.

“Bjorn. This is of the utmost importance. It is what I have been training for the last year of my life! It’s why I have followed the paths I have taken. I would never have considered a career that would mean I would practically live at the Palace if I had not been called upon to carry out this act.” She looked sadly into his eyes, “Bjorn, I love you with all my heart and I thank you deeply for taking me in and raising me as your daughter, but you have to understand that my life is of no consequence against the survival of Asgard and her realms. If we allow things to continue as they are, then life as we know it will come to an end.”

Bjorn looked at his foster daughter with tears in his soft brown eyes. When he had taken in this unwanted bastard half-breed, he had not hoped for much, but she had grown into a strong-willed and powerful warrior. Although neither of her parents had been around to influence her, she had still taken on and excelled in the same skill sets they’d had, namely espionage and assassination.

 

And now, although still a young woman, she was being asked to potentially pay the ultimate price in a deadly gamble to stop the destruction of Asgard.

 

“I am so close, Bjorn. So close! It will soon all be over, for good or ill.”  
“That is what I fear! I did not raise you this way to out-live you! Please reconsider. Ask them to send someone else in.” he implored her both his voice and his eyes.  
“There is no one else who could do this.” said Aida, “I am the best suited by far – I am already in really deep – I can not risk the target being alerted by a botched attempt.”  
“But there must be others as well-trained as you!” he said, “You can’t be the only one?”  
“Bjorn, I have worked really hard to do this. Do you understand what it is to immerse yourself so completely in a mission that you have to become someone else? I am not myself when I am with him. I have had to suffer his company increasingly as he has become more interested in me.” She shuddered, “And I’m sure you do not want to know the details of just how interested he has been over the last few weeks.”

Aida recalled the first time she’d had to give herself to Loki. Six months of striving to go from a new person about court to getting herself into his inner circle of peers and confidantes all hung in the balance as his cold lips met hers after a feast to celebrate the defence of Vanaheimr against Stone Giants.

 

He had been fired up, basking in his rule as the King of Asgard and the first victory of his campaign to force every realm to bow down completely to his monarchy. She had purposefully dressed in a striking gown and worn her Jotúun colours proudly that night, hoping he would at least notice her. But she was not prepared for finding him waiting in the Palace guest room she had been given that night, his own true form matching hers. She was not prepared for him giving her no chance to greet him, for him ripping the gown from her shoulders as he crushed his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue between her lips as he pressed her up against the wall. She’d had a split second to decide whether to resist, as her instinct cried out for her to do and ruin all the hard work and dedication the resistance had put into getting her here, or act like she’d wanted Loki to fuck her ever since she’d laid eyes on him. So, she’d snaked her arms around his neck and allowed the King of Asgard to do everything he wanted that night. And by the time he’d casually got dressed, leaving her battered and bruised from his use of her body and smelling of his sex, she had known she could not turn back.


	2. In Another Time, Another Place. (Loki x O/C) Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did Aida get into this situation?

Bringing her mind back to the present, she tried again to placate her foster father.

“I promise, I promise I will be careful. If I manage to carry this out properly, I will walk away unharmed and the future of thousands of people – even millions of people, will be safer.” she released his hands and went to the foot of the stairs. “I have to pack the rest of my things and move them to headquarters. There can be no trace of me here should it all go wrong. It’s easier now that I’m practically living at the Palace – Loki wants me around in case he needs to see me.” She headed up to her old room, from which she had already removed most of her belongings. Memories flooded her head as she put a last few trinkets in her bag and a momentary doubt fleeted through her mind. A small part of her wished she’d never heard of the resistance and the day she had met Martika came back to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She had been coming out of class and was intending to go to the library when a slim dark haired girl bumped into her, knocking her books to the floor. As Aida’s blue hand reached out to pick them up, the girl had looked at her in surprise and her brown eyes had flashed crimson; the unmistakable eyes of a Jotuun. However, she was olive skinned and not that tall.  
“You walk around in your true form?” The girl’s question blurted out at Aida.  
“I only have one form,” Aida had replied, “and since Loki became our King I no longer face the same level of prejudice that was rife under Odin’s rule.” She had looked the other girl up and down. “Why do you mask your heritage?”  
“I have my reasons.” Said the girl, handing over a couple of books and walking away.  
“Hold on!” called Aida “What’s your name?”

“Martika. I’m in your numeracy class.”

 

After the initial awkward start, Aida had become friends with Martika and discovered they were in a few of the same classes, including sociology and political history. It was after one lesson that Aida had been asked to go along to a social meeting of a few students and lecturers.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not really into extra-curricular clubs.”  
“This isn’t a club. It’s a meeting” said Martika. “You’ve displayed and discussed feelings against the current dictatorship we’re living under and there are a few of us that would like to talk about it over a warm drink and a bite to eat. Come on, it will be interesting!” So, she’d tagged along and by the time she and Martika were leaving for home, she was sold. The group were against the increasing influence of outside realms upon Asgard and, although times were peaceful, were against the absolute power of the monarchy.

Consequently, all through school, she had attended meetings, eventually becoming a member of and then a high ranking operations officer in the group, who called themselves the “Asgardian Culture Preservation Society”, or ACPoS for short.  Now Loki had installed himself on the Throne after Odin All-Father appeared to have fallen into a never-ending Odin-sleep, and Thor had decided Midgard was his new home, and he was not universally loved. In fact, there was a small but growing faction who positively hated the changes he had made to Asgard and that feared his actions against other realms, particularly Midgard and Jotúunheimr, were only going to lead to war.Through the influence of the more vocal members, Aida gave up her ideas of becoming a fashion designer in one of the couturiers of Asgard and instead trained hard in areas offered to those who wished to join Loki’s increasing army. Through his well-equipped military school and well-taught lessons, he was unwittingly teaching a few of the students how to bring his rule of Asgard down.

As one of the better trained members, she had now been given the ultimate honour; to be the one to stop all this madness. To bring to an end the tyranny of Loki’s rule. But there could be no half-measures; Loki was a very astute and paranoid intellectual. He had very few advisors, even fewer friends and he trusted absolutely no one. Her mission to get close to him and to try to stop him treading along the path to complete ruin and the destruction of Asgard would not be easy in the slightest.


	3. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x O/C) Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrapment begins. Things will heat up in the next chapter......

The preparations, the behind-the-scenes work and the sacrifices made by ACPoS members was immense and within a few months her cover story career was one in the Palace as a highly sought after décor consultant. She got to go to the parties and celebrations because she designed them – a sure-fire way to get onto Loki’s radar. She even had a guest room signed permanently over for her use, as she stayed there so much. She was virtually guaranteed to be noticed by the younger Prince-turned-King. Especially as the reigning Monarch very often exhibited his Jotúun form these days. Everyone had been shocked when Loki had revealed his true parentage, but he had stopped hiding it and the regime of his oppressive rule meant that those of Jotúun descent were slowly accepted into society in general and no longer despised. Yet a lot remained disguised when they felt it was necessary, as they did not want to be seen as followers of Loki, or to attract unwanted attention from those who still had their prejudices.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Aida descended the stairs to find Bjorn sitting at the table with a tankard of mead. As she entered the room, he rose and crossed the room to her. Holding her arms out, Aida said “Well, Bjorn, this could be goodbye.” Despite her determination not to, she felt her eyes tear up and spill over. “I love you. Please, if things go wrong, deny me! Tell them you had thrown me out for messing around with unsavoury characters; that I had gone off the rails.” They embraced and she felt the big man’s body wracking with sobs. “Oh, Bjorn, please don’t cry! I should be coming to visit at weekend. Make me a pot of mulled wine. Use your finest spices!”

Bjorn watched as his exotic and enchanting daughter picked up her things and left his house. He sat back at the table with a heavy heart and fought down the feeling that he would never see her again.

 

Aida didn’t look back. She had to be strong for Bjorn, for the resistance and for herself. By moving all her belongings to the headquarters, which was a ramshackle building in the middle of the merchant’s quarter, she hoped to remove any links that could lead authorities back to him, especially if she failed in her task.

 

Her task. To assassinate Loki, King of Asgard. The monarch she was in a relationship with. A relationship she would never have undertaken if it hadn’t been a necessary part of the plan for his downfall. Their second encounter had been worse in a way. At least the first time no words had been exchanged; it had been a purely sexual act for his own gratification and then he had left. The second time, he actually spoke.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I see you are responsible for a lot of the displays we have around the Palace?” his voice came out of the dark as she closed her door and she squealed in fright.  
“Who is that?” she called, “Don’t come any closer! I am a capable fighter!”

Her next scream was muffled by a pale hand over her mouth as the words left her lips and Loki’s face was suddenly mere inches from hers, his green eyes boring into her crimson ones.  
“Watch what you say, my blue firecracker.” he said in a low dangerous voice, “I am more than capable of a fight and I find it spices things up in the bedroom enormously.”

 

The hand clasped over her mouth faded to blue and intricate scars appeared. The delicate white fingers transformed into thick blue ones tipped with jagged black nails. Then the Jotúun characteristics spread to his face and his eyes turned a shade of red to match hers. Seizing the moment, Aida licked the palm of the hand over her mouth with the tip of her tongue and narrowed her eyes seductively. As he removed it, giving her a look of undisguised lust, she lunged forward and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip and pressing her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, exploring him. Loki grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head away from him, causing her to gasp in pain. He regarded her for one moment with some kind of indecision between wanting to punish her for touching him without permission and yet wanting to possess her completely.

Adrenaline was coursing through Aida’s veins; she had to act, she had to convince Loki that she was someone he would enjoy discovering. She had to overcome his initial distrust by piquing his interest. As he pulled her head backwards, she decided to go with her Jotúun fighting instinct and reached a hand up behind his head. She, in turn, entwined her powerful fingers in his black hair and pressed as hard as she could, bringing his face to hers, whereupon she fastened her mouth on his again in a passionate kiss.

 

Her audacious act inflamed his temper. No mere woman had ever had the nerve to intrude upon his person in such a fashion! And yet he wanted it. His natural craving for dominance rose to the fore and he pushed her roughly against the door behind her; he would have control here! She would yield to him – not the other way round. He grabbed her arms and yanked them above her head, then gripped her wrists in one hand as he leaned into her.

“You presume to claim rights on your King?” he growled into her ear as he raked his wicked and jagged black nails down her shoulder, creating raw wounds alongside her Jotúun markings. He pressed one of his knees in between her legs and pinned her to the door with his weight, grinding his pelvis against hers.

“Let us be clear in this. I have come here because I have decided I want to partake of you again. I want to sample this…..” Aida let out a gasp as the nails travelled down her breast, scratching red welts over it and making the areola bleed. Loki bent his head to lick at the wounds he had caused and her eyes widened as the rents in her skin closed over with a tingling sensation. What was it he had on his mind for her?


	4. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida starts to discover the kind of behaviour she will have to accept if she wants to get close enough to Loki to kill him.......
> 
> Not for readers of a sensitive disposition. Then again, not much mature content is!

Tightening his grip on her wrists painfully, Loki dragged Aida across the guestroom and threw her onto the bed. Wasting no more time, he dispensed with their clothing with a quick incantation and a wave of his hand; there would be no loving foreplay from him – she was simply something he wanted to fuck. As she stared up at him, illuminated in the faint starlight of Asgard, his Jotúun physique both amazed and scared her; he was formidable in his tall, muscular blue stature, yet the scarring in its intricate patterns was almost mesmerising in its beauty. Loki climbed onto the silk covered bed after her and pushed her up towards the headboard, turning her around to face it. He placed her hands upon it and she knelt up facing the wall behind it. She felt him kneel up behind her and he ran his cold, rough hands over her shoulders, down her front, lingering over and squeezing her breasts hard as he kissed and bit her neck. He brought one hand down over her belly and then pushed his fingers between her legs. As his fingers buried themselves within the folds of her flesh and discovered her wetness, he pressed himself against her rump, letting her feel his arousal. Aida’s body involuntarily clenched tight around the thick digits Loki had in her and he uttered a deep groan of desire into her neck. He bit down hard as he jammed his thick Jotúun fingers into her harder, stretching her open, and she screamed with the agony as his sharp teeth sank into deep into her skin. Now he forced another digit to join the others and pushed hard, sending shooting pains within her as the black Jotúun nails scratched her sensitive inner walls.

 

With all her bold and salacious actions upon his arrival, she had freed the monster. She had wanted to ensnare him and now she would get to see just what she had invited into her bed. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he reached around and forced her mouth open, making her taste herself. He then made her lean over towards the headboard, presenting herself to him in the movement. Without any preamble, Loki thrust his engorged erection into her, not allowing her body any time to accommodate or adjust. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled hard on them, bringing her onto his full length, forcing another scream to leave her lips. Her voice only served to excite him further and he began to pound into her in a frenzy, yet even through the pain Loki was subjecting her to through his animalistic coupling with her, Aida felt her body begin to react to him. With every movement, Loki seemed still to find that place within her and stimulate it. He reached a hand around her and began to rub at her swollen clit, heightening all the sensations within her.

 

This was wrong! She was here to let him use her, yes, to make him less likely to distrust her. To give her ample opportunity to kill him, but not to gain so much pleasure. However, her body was betraying her. It seemed the Jotúun ruler of Asgard wanted to feel her body’s rapture surround him and as he began to grunt with exertion, Aida angled her back to allow him in deeper, her own voice joining his in moans of enjoyment. As her King made her come hard around him, she cried out his name and felt him climaxing within her, his movements never ceasing until he had sent every last drop of his seed deep inside her. She collapsed onto the bed underneath him in a sweating panting ruin, with their shared bodily fluids spilling from her onto the silken sheets. She felt his weight upon her as he leaned down to growl in her ear “Next time, scream for your King!”

 

After his warning, Loki had washed in the small adjoining bathroom, dressed and left Aida to reflect upon just whether she could willingly withstand any more of this abuse in the name of the greater good.


	5. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida makes a terrible mistake, but it does not deter her from her course..........

Aida made her way through the close packed and dirty alleyways surrounding the docks and eventually arrived at the headquarters of the resistance. She ducked behind some crates and found the entrance, then used a key from a chain around her neck and unlocked the door. Once she had slipped through, she locked it behind her and made her way down a dark stairwell to a room in the cellar and sound Martika waiting for her.

“Aida! How are you? Are you……… are you alright? Are you still willing to carry this out? The danger…” Martika jumped off the table she was sitting on and came across to hug her.

“Yes! I’ve never been more determined to do something in my life.” Aida replied.

“But what about…….?” Aida cut her question off with a glare.

“There’s no ‘but’ involved here. What has happened will not change my course. If anything, it makes it even more important I do not fail.” she unconsciously placed a hand on her belly.

 

For she was with child. A stupid, _stupid_ mistake she knew, but its father could not be allowed to live. And if she died in her attempt on his life, well then his line with her would die too. She even knew when it had happened; the memory burned into her mind irrevocably.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Quite a few weeks had passed since Loki had first approached her and he visited her at least every other night to satisfy his desires and reaffirm his claim on her. He did not even care which stage of her moon-cycle she was in; he merely told her to wash herself so there would be less mess and had his way with her anyway. At first, he had always left immediately afterwards, saying little or nothing to her from the moment he appeared to the moment he left her to recover from whatever he had chosen to do to her each time. But the last few times, she felt progress had been made. It started on a night when he seemed particularly interested in ensuring she got as much pleasure as he did out of their liaison instead of just using her for his own selfish needs.

 

Unfortunately, that was also the night when they had created their child within her.

 

“Ahhh!” Her head pressed hard into the feather pillows, her hands gripped the sheets tightly and her back arched at an almost impossible angle as Loki delved deeper into her with his tongue. She heard a deep growl of appreciation from between her thighs, then his hard white fingers grasped her legs, forcing them even further apart as he buried his face between them, feasting upon her, stimulating her, assaulting her with increasingly intense sensations.

 

“My King!” she gasped, “My King. I, I…..I” her voice broke as she felt her body gather within; her release was imminent and she knew it was going to be as never before. “My…..my…” her voice increased in volume as her nerve endings became electric with anticipation. Loki curled his tongue up inside her and sent her crashing over the edge “….King!” Aida gasped as her body went through the throes of the longest and deepest orgasm she had ever experienced, while Loki continued to lap up the wetness that issued from her.

 

She sank back amongst the silks, which were soaked with sweat, sex and saliva, breathing hard as if she had just run a mile, her crimson eyes open, yet seeing nothing as the high began to fade. “Thank you, my King.” she whispered. She closed her eyes as she continued to breathe deeply through her open mouth, slowly calming down and feeling her body relaxing. There was a slight shift on the bed and she knew Loki was probably thinking of leaving, but then doubt crossed her mind; he had not had his own release tonight, concentrating as he had on her pleasure.

 

So it was not entirely with surprise that she opened her crimson eyes to stare into his jewel-like emerald orbs when his lips fastened on hers, flooding her mouth with her own flavour. Yet his kiss was different somehow to other nights; there was less impatience and he seemed to be savouring her rather than just using her. When he eventually mounted her, she pulled him back down towards her, initiating more of those sweeter kisses, holding him to her tightly so she could feel all of him moving against her; their bodies generating intense heat as he made love to her. And when he finally released his seed deep inside of her, he breathed her name against her lips.

 

The moment didn’t last long, however. Loki seemed to snap out of his almost trance-like post-coital state and quickly withdrew from her, climbed from the bed and went through to the bathroom. Within minutes, he emerged fully dressed and walked out the door, leaving Aida confused as to where this had left their relationship.


	6. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki announces Aida as his companion and she plays the part well, almost too well...........

Martika placed a hand over Aida’s and looked at her.

 

“It’s not your baby’s fault! You really should think about this!”

“I have!” snapped Aida, “Every single second of every single day!” she snatched her hand away. “It should never have happened! He doesn’t know and I will not be diverted from my path. Loki must die. And I am the one who is best placed to make it so!”

She dumped her bags on the floor and took two letters out of her pocket.

“Here are the rest of my belongings from Bjorn’s house. I will not return there. If my mission fails, then please dispose of them as you see fit. I will live at the Palace now until I choose my moment, so I will not see you again either.” She pressed the letters into Martika’s hands. “Please, you have been a dear friend to me. Put these safe. If I am successful, then I will ask you to return them. If I am not, then please see to it that they reach the people to whom I have addressed them. Martika – have faith in me, please. I have worked very hard and made a lot of sacrifices to get to this point – we all have – and I do not intend to jeopardise that. You are a true friend and I love you. Please trust my judgement in this. My relationship with Loki is almost as the point where he will become vulnerable enough for me to make an attempt on his life.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It had taken a long time to get there. Following the night of their child’s as yet undiscovered conception, Loki had reverted to the cold, almost business-like visits to the guestroom where Aida spent the vast majority of her nights. In fact, the next visit had been of a polar opposite experience to the almost loving joining she had enjoyed with Loki the night before.

 

She had been invited to dine with the Palace elite in celebration of some national holiday or another. Since it was common knowledge now that she was the property of the King, she was granted a place at the high table by his side. A couple of hours before the meal, Loki had visited her in her room and had he had warned her: “Do not mistake your position for one of authority or privilege. You are merely a possession of mine and you are there for me to display as a measure of my success. Dress in a gown that accentuates your beauty and your……” his eyes flickered down to her chest and he reached out to trail a finger down her cleavage “……feminine assets.” he finished with a wry grin, whereupon he had left her to get ready.

 

And, oh! How she had shone! She had selected a pale cream gown, with pearls set around her slim waist, feathering up towards her shoulders and sending thin streamers down her skirts. Every so often a ruby glittered amongst them, accentuating her Jotúun eye colour. The neckline was cut so low it was almost obscene how well it displayed her breasts, resplendent in her Jotúun blue and decorated with her scars which led up her long, slender neck and around her sharp, Elven-shaped jawline. She had swept her raven-black long hair up in curled tresses held back by ruby and pearl encrusted hair ornaments, revealing her delicately pointed ears and enhancing her exotic profile. As she was announced at the door and she made her way to the high table, there were more than a few appreciative glances thrown her way and Loki’s eyes glittered darkly as his ego was boosted to a higher level by the appearance of the prize he commanded.

 

Aida took her seat, dutifully bowed her head to him and said “My King.” Under his breath, Loki whispered for her alone to hear, “You have obeyed me to the letter, my dear. I shall reward you later.”

 

And rewarded her he had.

 

With teeth marks, raised welts and dark bruises. Loki’s lust had been so inflamed by how beautiful and tempting a vision she had presented to him and everyone else during the insufferably long meal that he had cut the celebration short and had escorted her back to her room himself. Once inside, he had ripped the beautiful gown from her; his Jotúun form emerging from that of the Asgardian in mere seconds. Without any consideration for her, nor any attempt to give her any pleasure, Loki had used her body for his own satisfaction that night. And more than once. By the time he left a few hours later, there was not much of her that he hadn’t bruised, scratched or bitten in his passion. Donning a cloak and hood, she had visited a healer in a back street near the docks she was familiar with and had spent the rest of the night there having her wounds tended, the renewed hatred for Loki she bore within her bosom reinforcing her determination to stay her course and bring about his assassination.


	7. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how will Aida hide her condition from Loki when he wants her all the time?

Martika’s voice brought her back to the present. “Do you have everything you need? For your mission, I mean.”

“Yes, I have it all in place.” replied Aida. For their own protection, she had not told any of the other members of the resistance how or when she was going to take the Asgardian ruler’s life. It was better that way. What they did not know, they could not think about. What they did not have on their minds, they would be very unlikely to discuss. It was self-preservation. If her plans got out, then she was as good as dead. There were only four people who knew it was her who had been selected; Bjorn, Martika – who was her handler – and the leader of ACPoS, who Aida didn’t even know. And, of course, herself. She just knew that the end was in sight and not a moment too soon. She had a big problem in her belly and keeping it a secret had been incredibly difficult – especially from Loki.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Loki, I’m on my menses, please can we do something else? It is giving me discomfort as it is.” Aida needed any excuse to not let Loki near her. It would become very obvious that she did not have her moon cycle and that would have made her a few weeks late. Even a hardened lofty King of Asgard would have had questions sparked in his mind.

“I was under the impression that an orgasm or two whilst accommodating one of my – ahem – impressive….” Loki took her hand and placed it on his crotch, where she felt his hardened cock barely restrained by his clothing, “….. assets was an assured cure for the female cramps?”

 

In a last ditched attempt to divert him from insisting on sexual intercourse, Aida said “Mmmm and it does feel impressive, my King.” Inwardly cringing, but outwardly displaying a lascivious smile, she added “If I may, your Highness, I’d like to investigate further?” and started to unlace his black leather trousers. Enjoying a new side to his Jotúun/Elven half-breed toy, Loki relaxed and leaned back on the sumptuous sofa he was sitting on, spreading out his long legs so Aida could kneel between them. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back to rest on the cushions behind him. “Very well. You may see what I have in store for you. You may look, you may touch, you may taste. And you will take what I have to give. You will be humble, you will be eager and you will be grateful for every last mouthful.”

 

Aida suppressed a shudder; she had never yet gone down on Loki. She had been mostly submissive in their sexual encounters and he had been too busy enjoying fucking her to even think of it until she had just offered. But at least he would not find out she had lied about her moon-cycle. Taking a deep breath, Aida freed Loki’s thick erection from his clothing and wet her lips with her tongue. “Every mouthful, my King…….”


	8. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida jeopardises her mission by causing Loki offence...........

“This is goodbye, then” Aida said and held out her arms. Martika hugged her tightly and said in a choked voice, “Only until things have calmed down. Once they’ve got over his death and either Odin is brought round from his slumber, or Thor can be persuaded back from Midgard to do his duty by Asgard, then we can move on and see each other again.”

Aida smiled sadly. “You are a true optimist, Martika, but I fear I will either die or at least be arrested through my actions. Rest assured I will give it my best and if, one day, I am free again, I will be honoured to call you ‘friend’”.

She kissed Martika’s forehead and then ascended the stairs.

“Farewell.” she said, unlocked the door and left.

 

Once outside, Aida quickly made her way through the cramped streets, her large hood concealing her skin. Although beautiful, it was a hindrance having such a striking and conspicuous appearance and, unlike a lot of the pure-bred Jotúuns, she was unable to change her colour. She could no more turn a peachy pale Asgardian colour than she could make her pointed ears rounded. Apparently, this was part of her appeal to Loki; her hybrid features. He had, on more than one occasion, commented on how her Elven face softened the severity of her Jotúun genes. She, in turn, much preferred when Loki maintained his Asgardian form when he coupled with her. He was marginally less violent and his teeth and nails were not as cruel behind his soft pale Asgardian lips and on the tips of his slender pale Asgardian fingers. He was less likely to leave her with wounds that required healers to attend to them when he remained a calmer Asgardian lover than his Jotúun equivalent. Only a couple of weeks before, the whole mission had been jeopardised when he took offence at her protests as he eagerly explored her body in his Jotúun form.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Ahhh! Loki, please – no. It hurts!” Aida grasped his blue wrist and pulled in protest. “Please! Loki, don’t. I want to share pleasure with you, but you are really hurting me. Please……stop!”

The Jotúun ruler of Asgard had raised his head, stopping the biting and sucking he had been raining down on her neck and allowed her to move his hand. His fingers withdrew from her wet, tight folds and his jagged black nails and fingertips were tainted with her crimson blood.

 

As the blue faded and he regained his pale Asgardian appearance, Loki placed his now slender, smooth white fingers on her entrance and warmth spread through her as he healed the damage he had caused within her. It was a delicious sensation and caused her nerve endings to light up with an incredibly erotic feeling. Suddenly craving him where only moments ago she had been in pain, Aida eagerly encouraged him to press his fingers into her and she cupped his jaw with her other hand as she raised her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

 

He snapped his head back, snatched his hand away from her and sat up between her legs, his ardour clearly deflated.

 

“So, my true form frightens you? You dislike it? Find it……. monstrous?” he demanded, the green eyes briefly flashing a deadly crimson in the pinched white Asgardian visage.

“No, of course it doesn’t!” she replied, “How could I find it so? I am of Jotúun descent myself! It’s just that our race is not as physically refined as others and, well, you were _hurting_ me, Loki! It hasn’t always been the case. You just seem to get carried away more when you are in your Jotúun form. It does not mean I think your appearance is bad – why would I find your beautiful scars and eyes of deepest crimson abhorrent? They are perfection to me.”

 

Loki would not be placated. “I feel you would rather be alone tonight.” he said in a flat voice, “I will seek company in more traditional circles. Goodnight.” and before she could protest further, he had quickly redressed and left her.

 

By the Gods, this was a set-back! She needed things to go smoothly and this was a big wrinkle in her plans. Curling up and cuddling one of her pillows, Aida decided to get some sleep and to make more effort the following day to try to strengthen the relationship she had with the enigmatic King of Asgard.


	9. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a good looking and skilled lover as Loki? Such a shame he is who he is.....................

Making her way to her room at the Palace, Aida smiled in a sad, resigned fashion as she recalled what had happened later that same night.

 

It was the one and only time she’d had cause to regret the fact that Loki was unhinged mentally and had committed all these crimes. Had he simply been a Prince of Asgard, she would have been deeply in love with him by now and the child she was expecting would have been a joy to them both. In another time, in another place, she would have been proud to have been his Princess.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

There had been a slight tickling at her temple, disturbing her dreams. Sleepily, she batted a hand at the source and turned over on to her front, her face engulfed in her soft pillows. Wakefulness intruded upon her slumber again with the touch of a finger that started at the back of her neck and trailed gently down her spine, all the way to her behind, followed by a hand cupping one of her rounded cheeks. Her red eyes opened and she stiffened, but then relaxed as the hand made it’s leisurely way back up to her shoulders, where it drew delightful patterns on her skin, following her scars, making her shiver deliciously. Turning her head to the side, she found herself staring into eyes of deepest, purest emerald just inches away from her own of richest ruby red; equal and opposite jewels sparkling in the dim starlight.

 

“Loki……” she breathed in a sleepy voice, “I, I thought……”

“I changed my mind. There are no Jotúun courtesans and I wish to sate my desires with one such as you.” He turned her on to her back and covered his body with his. Leaning down to her, he said, “I will keep this Asgardian form this time, but I will make no such promises for the future.” He kissed her throat and licked at her scars, following them down to her breasts, where he suckled on a hardened nipple, his hand now exploring between her legs.

 

He raised his head and look questioningly at her as she involuntarily squeezed her thighs together.

“I – I am _sorry_ , my King!” she gasped softly, and forced herself to relax and open herself up to him.

 

Loki moved back up beside her and kissed her neck, then her jaw. As his cold lips brushed her earlobe, he whispered “Do not be scared of me, dear girl. Let me ensure there is no discomfort left from my inconsiderate behaviour earlier.”

His hand strayed back down to her womanhood and she felt the same healing warmth he had applied after hurting her, except it went further. Without even touching her directly, the effect he was having on her ignited sensual feelings and a deep, erotic aching began within her. A sudden insatiable desire to feel him inside her overwhelmed all sensibilities and she cried out his name “Loki!”

 

“What is it?” came his dark and velvet voice from near her throat, dripping with promise and lust.

“Loki. I……… I _need_ …….. unhhh!” her words were cut off as her body demanded something more.

“What do you ….. need?” he teased, turning up the bombardment of her senses with his magic. “Tell me!”

“I need _you_! **_Please_** , Loki!” she could hardly get the words out.

“What do you want of me?”

“I want you! Loki, please, now! I…. ahhhh!” Aida writhed on the silken sheets as she felt herself close to climaxing.

He growled in her ear, stopping the tantalising assault on her nerve endings.

“Until you tell me what you want, there will be no more.”

Turning her face to his and fastening her crimson eyes on those twin emeralds, she said it in seven plain words:

“Loki, I want you to fuck me.”

He started the amazing warm sensation again and took her earlobe between his teeth, biting down gently as he said:

“Ask me properly.”

“Please!” she whimpered, “I need you to fuck me……. my **_King_**.”

As soon as the request had left her lips, Loki wrenched Aida’s legs apart and moved between them, unfastening his leather trousers. He quickly freed himself and in a smooth movement he was within her. The feel of his hard member invading her, stretching her, on top of the sensual stimulation he had been subjecting her to caused her to writhe and moan beneath him, moving to his rhythm, increasing the friction and penetration. Loki mused upon the role reversal; he was a relatively calm, if still enthusiastic Asgardian lover and Aida was a Jotúun animal in her desire for him. He ended up fucking her nearly as hard as he would have done had he taken on his Frost Giant form. The strength and duration of her orgasm as her hot tight womanhood pulsed around him brought on his own climax and he held his hardness deep within her as his seed spilled forth.


	10. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As "Cinderella" prepares for her big night, will her nerves fail her?

Tonight was the night. Aida had decided the time was ripe for the task at hand. Loki, although still his relatively aloof, arrogant, domineering, occasionally violent self, seemed to have accepted her as his regular companion and bed mate. Since his outburst regarding his Jotúun form, he had lain with her in both forms, but seemed to be a bit more considerate in his intimacy with her. The problem now was that she should have been due her menses again and there was a slight rounding of her figure starting. There would be no more hiding the truth from Loki and if he found out, then that would be the end of her mission.

 

She looked at herself in the dressing table mirror. _No nerves, Aida!_ She mentally prepared herself as she dressed her hair, applied her make up and donned her jewellery. Last, but by no means the least, were her hair pins. Two 3 inch pins, of tempered hollow steel, plugged with the deadly poison of the Basilisk. Decorated with black enamel serpents encrusted with golden scales and emerald eyes. Very carefully, she pushed them into the curls she had artistically styled on top of her head and smiled. _A fitting end to the evil snake-like tyrant of Asgard._

 

 _Time to go to the ball, Cinderella._ She allowed a wry smile to adorn her lips; a Midgardian fairy tale, but one she loved; only there would be no happy ending with a shining white Prince in this version.

 

Yet another feast at Loki’s side. With more than one pair of eyes on her appreciating just how beautiful she looked.

 

“Not hungry my dear?” asked Loki at one point, as she picked at her plate, her nerves having stolen her appetite. Aida decided to turn this to her advantage and raise Loki’s blood in the process. Turning in her seat so he would be treated to a full on view of her cleavage displayed dazzlingly in her black silk gown, with emeralds and obsidian droplets adorning the soft blue skin, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, while her hand strayed to his crotch under the table, “Only for this, my King.”

 

Despite the general noise of the revellers at the table, Aida heard the low growl in Loki’s throat and a distinct hardness started to develop underneath where her hand rubbed provocatively.

“You had better ensure you save plenty of room for me!” he said, “Dressing like that already guaranteed you two or three helpings of your King tonight and I have a new game in mind I wish you to play with me.”

Aida suddenly wanted things to be over as soon as possible. In a bold move, she slipped her finger in between the laces of his leather trousers, connecting with the cloth of his under garments. She began to massage them in circles at the base of his now semi erect member and felt him beginning to harden further. Loki hissed as she continued. “I _want this_ , My King.” she purred, then drew her hand back and took an innocuous sip of wine from her goblet, smiling at one of the warriors sat a few seats away. She felt the heat of Loki’s gaze upon her and a thrill ran up her spine. She had him right where she wanted him.


	11. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Aida to carry out her mission.  
> Loki must die.

Aida grasped the Stygian-black locks of Loki’s hair at the back of his head as he kissed her. Moans of appreciation left his open mouth as he probed his tongue into hers, seeking out and twisting it around her own eager blue muscle. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate and Loki pulled her close to him, her heaving breast pressing into his cold armour. Eventually, Loki broke the kiss, panting for breath. He looked down at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“Don’t go away.” he said and went through to the bathroom. Aida went over to the bed and lay upon it, arranging her dress in a provocative manner to await his return. She could do this. All she needed was a moment where he was distracted. She briefly went over the manoeuvre she had learned during her training; swiftly remove the pins, then press them in hard in the right position. He would be dead within seconds if she got them in the right spot – not enough time for him to realise and certainly not enough time for him to try to start healing himself.

 

She was brought back from her thoughts by the figure walking out of the bathroom. Loki now had a black robe on and he climbed onto the bed at her feet. His slender white fingers clasped around her slim blue ankles and pulled them wide apart, dragging her down the bed, causing her gown to ride up her legs, exposing her to his gaze. As he leaned down and began to taste her where her legs met, as he began to explore her with his hands and mouth, her head pressed back on the silken sheets and her hips rose up to meet him. He had obviously been wound up by her deliberately seductive act in the dining hall, because he quickly knelt up and shrugged the robe off, exposing his lean, muscular pale body and his very obvious and impressive erection. He scooped his strong arms under her and lifted her up against him, her legs on either side of his. Then he pulled her down against him, his hard member sliding into her wet heat, stretching her, filling her with its wide girth.

 

Aida wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to her breast. He pulled at the neckline, exposing them above the black silk of her gown and he hungrily sucked at one of her nipples, bringing it to a hardened nodule in his cold mouth. Then he turned his attention to the other whilst he thrust his hips upwards, impaling her on his lust. She closed her eyes, riding him in time to his movements; she followed how her body was reacting to the God beneath her. This night had to be the most intensely passionate yet; she had to keep him completely occupied with taking his pleasure from her. She started to gasp heavily as Loki continued to thrust into her, now hitting her sensitive area deep within. Her vocalisation excited him further.

“Yes!” he growled “Come on me. I want to feel your pleasure surround me.” He pulled down on her hips, grinding her on to him. “I want to hear you.”

“Loki!” The name erupted from Aida’s lips as she felt the tight coil that had built in her suddenly release and her centre contracted hard around him in deep waves of pleasure. Loki pushed even further into her with each one, sending sparks of pain-tinged ecstasy into her very core and she fell against his shoulder as her body racked with aftershocks. But he wasn’t done with her. Holding her with one arm, he lowered his other hand and placed it near where they were still joined and she felt the same warmth he had applied the time he had healed the scratches he had left within her. This time it was even more intense and she felt the muscles inside her start to tighten around Loki again as another climax approached her. She pulled back and looked down at him, her eyes widening as the sensation began to wash over again so soon and this time, when he drove his now engorged hard member into her, his own release came with her s and he sent his seed deep within her pulsating walls.

 

They collapsed onto the bed, both breathing heavily from their exertions and Aida feeling completely done in. She felt the mattress spring up as Loki went out to the bathroom again. As he came back a minute later, she asked “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” he replied “I was just getting a glass of water.” He traced circles in the sticky wetness coating the inside of her thighs. “I want more!” he said and, lying down, he pulled her on top of him, his hardness already developing again. Amazed at his potency this night, Aida nevertheless leaned down towards him and kissed him as he reached under her skirts and pulled open her slick folds with his fingers. She positioned herself above the tip of his hardness and then he was fucking her again, roughly this time grasping at her hips and slamming her down hard upon him. As he quickly neared his apex, he sat up and clasped her to his chest.

 

“How do you like my game?” he asked as his magic permeated her, once again bringing on the delicious tightening within her. With one hand, Aida pressed his head to her breasts, which were still exposed over the top of the silken fabric of her gown.

“I love it, but just slow down a little, let me enjoy the feel of you inside me.”

Loki groaned and fastened his cold lips onto one of her breasts, sucking hard, his hands around her back, holding her on him.

Aida raised her hands to her hair and pulled out the pins, allowing her raven black hair to spill down. She then draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her breasts to his face and positioning the deadly spikes just where they needed to be.

“Ah,” she groaned lustily, “My King, this new game is torturing me. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard!”

The man below her groaned with desire and began to rock himself under her. As his tempo built, she encouraged him to lose himself and, as his member began to throb inside her with his climax, she plunged the twin poisoned weapons home.


	12. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did her weapons do the job...........?

As the hairpins sank into their intended target, Aida knew immediately that something was wrong. A green shimmering light shone where her hands were still behind Loki’s head and spread around him. To her horror, the God beneath her started to dissolve and fade and her hands, still holding her hair pins, appeared before her, encircling only thin air.

She felt his arms vanish from around her, she felt him disappear from within her and her legs folded beneath her as the lap upon which she had been sitting melted away. Her face was set in a mask of shock and she slowly lowered her arms as fear and panic began to set in.

 

“Well, well, well…….” a soft, venomous velvet voice emerged, along with its owner, from the bathroom. “How fortunate I am that it was my clone’s turn to fuck my beautiful blue whore.” Loki’s pale fingers closed around the hairpins and wrenched them from her grasp. “These _were_ meant for me, I assume? Or were you not fooled by him and simply wanted him out of the way so you could just have the real me?” He placed the tip of one of the pins under her chin and used it to raise her face to his. Leaning in close to her and locking her crimson eyes to his of deepest emerald, he said in a lustful, wanton voice, “We were going to enjoy you together next; a pleasure we will never experience, now……” he brandished the hairpin in her face “I should just drive this home now!” he rasped and her ruby red eyes shot upwards to look at him in defiance. “But you want that, don’t you? You have failed to kill your King and there will be, no doubt, some angry and possibly scared people out there when they find out. Death would be a convenient end for you, would it not?

“So,” he twisted his hands together and the pins disappeared, “just how much of our time together has been genuine pleasure on your part and how much have you simply suffered?”

 

Aida could not, dare not move. This was a disaster. All she could do was remain quiet and demure and hope he would just send for the guard. But it was not to be so.

“How much of it did you want and how much did you simply just allow to happen so you could get close to me?” Like a predator closing in on his prey, Loki trailed his fingertips down her belly and dipped them in between her legs.

“How much of this wetness was for me and how much was through fear?” he pushed his slick fingers into her and began to massage her.

“Could you hold off a climax if you hated me enough to want to kill me?” he asked and began to draw patterns inside her with the tips of his fingers. To her dismay, a familiar tightness began and she felt a blush rising, giving her blue features a faint pink tint.

“Is it really so easy for me to overcome your hatred of me and make this mine?” he continued, as he brought her nearer and nearer to her orgasm. “I use no magic now, you Jotúun bitch, so just how much do you really want me dead?” As he spat these last words in her face, she closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip to stop the cry that threatened to betray her reaction to his touch. As her body shuddered with the strength of her climax, his eyes never left her face and they were the first thing she saw when she opened her own. Slowly and deliberately, Loki withdrew his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth.

“Such a pity,” he said, licking them and looking at her as he did so, “I do so enjoy your flavour.” He sighed and pulled her skirts back down, neatening them.

“Don’t go away.” he said sarcastically and went through to the bathroom. Aida immediately tried to sit up, but found she couldn’t. He had obviously cast some kind of spell on her to prevent her trying to escape.


	13. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida discovers her fate.

As she lay there, fear and anxiety filling her, thoughts going through her head at a million miles an hour, she heard the shower start and then Loki whistling. How could he be so blasé about this? He should be angry. He should have summoned the guard for her arrest for treason! Why was he calmly taking a shower? Uncertain and terrified tears prickled at her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously. This was her own fault; she’d agreed to do this knowing the risks involved. She just hoped that none of this would get back to her friends at the resistance or, Gods forbid, Bjorn.

 

Eventually the shower next door stopped and another dagger of fear went through her – what was going to happen? What had Loki decided was the fate of the Jotúun – Elf he had been keeping company and sleeping with for months? She held on to a desperate hope that the Usurper King had developed some kind of affection for her at least and may be tempted into leniency.

 

She could not be more wrong.

 

Loki finally breezed back into the bedroom. He was dressed in his golden and green royal armour; presenting an incredibly imposing and domineering figure. He approached the bed slowly and menacingly, a sneer marring his pale features. “I needed to wash the essence of you off me.” he said casually, waving an armoured arm towards the bathroom, “It took a while to remove the stench of betrayal, as I’m sure you can appreciate.” He reached down to where she lay and grabbed her arm. “Up you get, you traitorous little whore!” he said and yanked her towards him violently. She staggered to her feet and landed against his chest, now starting to breathe heavily in her rising panic. As she looked up at him, she could not tell his true emotion; his face was a hair’s breadth from hers and just an hour ago, the tension between them would have led to a passionate kiss. Now, it had the opposite effect; he stepped back and turned to the door. “We, my dear, are going for a walk.” he said and dragged her across the room, striding in a fast gait, not bothered in the slightest that she was stumbling in her bare feet trying to keep up with him. Her black gown flapped around her legs, threatening to trip her up and she tried in vain to hold her skirts higher.

 

He led her down long corridors right across the Palace of Asgard and a few late night revellers turned their heads in astonishment as Loki stormed past them, his latest conquest being hauled behind him. As they made progress through the Palace, Aida started to realise from the deterioration in the quality of the decoration of the building where they were going and tried to pull back against his momentum.

“NO! Please, No! Loki!” she cried in a desperate plea. She opened her mouth to tell him she was carrying his child, but the action he took next stilled her voice.

“DON’T! You. DARE!” Loki’s fingers grasped her jaw as he stopped abruptly and turned on her. He squeezed hard and shook her violently. “NEVER! Ever. Utter my name with those treacherous lips again!”

Finally a huge sob escaped her and the tears she had kept back now came. “I BEG you!” she whispered, her eyes searching his for any trace of compassion, but to no avail. “My King, I beg you, please! I know I have no place to ask for leniency, but…”

“In that respect, you are correct.” he interrupted, fixing her with a steady, cold and heartless stare, his green eyes boiling like a tempestuous ocean, “You have NO right. And I am no longer your King. You have lost all your rights as a citizen of Asgard. You are but a feral beast and you will be kept as such.” He let go of her face and grasped her arm again, dragging her with renewed pace. In her despair and devastation at her fate, Aida’s legs now failed her and she fell at his feet, clawing at his legs and weeping openly, shrieking “No!” over and over again. Despite her efforts to beat him away, Loki effortlessly scooped her up, slung her over his shoulder and set off again at great speed, as if he needed to carry this out before he changed his mind.

 

He was taking her to the oubliette.


	14. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida becomes a victim of the true extent to which Loki's capacity for cruelty has reached

She lost track of time in that hole. Darkness, cold and fear were punctuated with the sound of the key at what seemed like random intervals. She tried to keep a count of the days by ripping her gown into ribbons, tried to gauge the passing time by how often Loki had still come to her in the stygian darkness and sated his basest of desires upon the body of his would-be assassin in a perverse assertion of his triumph in defeating her attempt on his life. But it was impossible and the hours slipped by in a stream of pain, loneliness and despair.

 

Although occasionally a flask of water and a heel of stale bread were thrown in through a hatch in the door, hunger became her new friend very quickly. Dirt and filth were soon to be her new companions, although there was a very rudimentary facility to relieve herself in a corner of the small, windowless pit Loki had abandoned her to. As he had quickly become disgusted with her deterioration in cleanliness and hygiene, Loki had stopped coming to see her altogether. In a twisted way that was worse for her, because she was guessing he had been visiting every other day. If it was the case, then it would make the length of her incarceration the last time he had shared a cold dirt floor with her instead of a luxurious silken bed about two weeks. But it seemed like he had last seen her a lifetime ago. As the new life within her struggled for survival, cannibalising its mother’s body to stay alive, and her nutritional provision dwindled to almost nothing, Aida began to feel the welcome arms of Death start to open for her. It was the end, she knew, but the cold, hunger and loneliness were so miserable that she hoped it would be over soon.

 

Unfortunately, she was of a strong race and her body stubbornly held on as her mind began to let go. She sat in the interminable darkness and smiled at the shadows that came to visit her, accepting their warm embraces and stroking their black feathered wings. Then there came a time when the feeble movements her unborn child had been making within her ceased to break the endless monotony and the last vestiges of her inner self crumbled to dust.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The door clanged open and the filth-ridden, painfully thin girl turned her head away from the light of the lamp as it shone on her and hurt her eyes. Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust at the squalor in which she barely existed and gestured to the guards, who went in and lifted her to her scabbed bare feet. She staggered on her weakened legs, hardly able to stand, and the guards had to hold under her arms tightly to keep her upright. Her matted black hair, once a silken curtain of midnight, fell over her face as she struggled to stand, her head bowed.

 

As the guards guided her out of the oubliette and into the corridor, Loki noticed her skin. It had faded to a pale grey – almost white – all traces of the once beautiful Jotúun blue now gone and her scars were hardly to be seen. He stopped the guards and lifted the girl’s chin. Her once crimson sunken eyes wandered over him, but they showed no emotion, no recognition; she was almost looking through him. The now faded yellow of her irises surrounded wide black pupils; windows of madness that simply did not see the real world anymore.

 

“Take her to the dungeon.” Loki snapped at the guard and strode on ahead. Once the girl had been placed in a cell on the execution wing, he walked in and stood before her. She sat in the corner of the cell, crammed into the corner and hugging the walls as if they were her mother’s bosom.

 

“Aida Bjornsdotter” said Loki “You are sentenced to death for high treason following your attempt to end the life of the King of Asgard. You are to be executed at sunrise tomorrow.”

 

Loki took one last look at the shivering, dirty and dishevelled figure cowering in the corner of the dark cell and walked away. The door slammed shut and the guard outside threw the bolt, the sound of metal clanging upon metal echoing on the stone walls.

 

And so, the following day, in front of a crowd that had gathered to see this dangerous agent of treason against the Crown of the Golden City of Asgard, Aida was hanged.


	15. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) Ch15.

“Your Majesty.”

 

Loki sighed irritably and slammed his book shut, throwing the guard before him a poisonous glare.

“What is it?!” he snapped, “Can a King not read in his own library in peace?”

The morning’s execution had not sat well with him. He had needed to make an example of the girl; she had covered her tracks so well that he had not, in the three months he had held her in the oubliette, been able to find any of her cohorts and no one had come forward to ask where his Jotúun companion had disappeared to. It was as if she had never existed. Her foster father’s record was as clean as a new pin as well. So it was left to show Asgard that any attempt on his life would not be tolerated by publicly executing her. The King of Asgard had, once more, shut people off; his paranoia now at a level he’d never experienced before the girl had tried to kill him. The pity was: he had started to feel a small connection starting with her. There had been something more between them than just having a trophy to show off to his court, more than female company in his (or rather, her) bed. He could not put his finger on it, yet he had felt the beginnings of something and he was sure she had, too.

 

The guard’s voice brought him out of his reverie: “A letter, Sire.” Loki reached out and snatched it from the guard’s hand. “You may leave.” he said haughtily and glared at the man.

“Your Majesty.” The guard bowed and left Loki to turn the thick parchment over in his hands.

 

He did not recognise the blue wax seal on the paper, but he noticed his name was inscribed in a neat, elegant hand – definitely that of a woman. His heart sank as he noticed a small motif imprinted in the very corner on the front. It was a picture of the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Jotúun artefact. Jotúun? Who was writing to him of Jotúun descent? He quickly turned the letter over and carefully broke the seal.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Martika sat across the table from Bjorn and watched as he broke the blue wax seal on the letter she had been asked to deliver to him upon the death of his daughter. They had both been there to witness her execution. They had both struggled so hard to keep emotion from their faces as the gaunt, almost lifeless shell of their daughter and friend was dragged, in fact carried, up the steps to the gallows. They had watched as the guards had had to hold her drooping head up on her weakened neck as they slipped the noose around it. Watched as they had held her up as her crimes had been read out by the executioner. Watched as Loki had given the signal.

 

The crowd had cheered. Probably mostly from fear. More than a few because, even though her skin was now grey, it was well known her mother had been a Frost Giantess. Although they would never show open prejudice because of their King’s true heritage, there were those in the crowd who counted the execution as a small victory against Jotúunheimr and her people.

 

Loki had then made a short, concise speech about traitors, treason and attacks against the Royal Person. He had basically threatened every one of his subjects with punishments of the highest order should they be found conspiring against him.

 

Bjorn and Martika had watched as Aida’s body, still in the ruined black gown she had worn to the feast on that fatal night, being taken down from the gallows and transported back into the Palace. At that point, Martika had placed Aida’s letter into the hands of the nearest guard and had begged him to take it to Loki.

 

And now, tears fells silently down Bjorn’s face as he read the last words he would ever have from his daughter.

“I asked her not to do it.” He wept. “I asked her………….”

“As did I, Bjorn. But she felt too strongly about it.” Martika held Bjorn’s hand. “We have to be strong. The next few days, weeks, even months will be hard, but you must try to get through it. It’s what she would have wanted. It’s not all been in vain. She learned much about his habits which she related to me and we already have plans in place to make another attempt.”

“And have another person die?!” shouted Bjorn. “And for what? We can’t even have a funeral. We can not even give her her Death Rites. She was a traitor to the crown and she will be dumped in a shallow grave somewhere for vermin to dig up and scavenge upon!”

 

Martika rose and came around the table to hug Bjorn tightly.

 

The final insult of Aida’s death was possibly the worst.


	16. In Another Time, Another Place (Loki x OC) EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida speaks from the grave.............
> 
> *Potential feels alert*
> 
> *Angst warning*  
> *Sensitive subject matter warning*

 

Loki’s eyes travelled down the fair hand a second time, seeing the words, but no longer reading them. A hollowness started in his stomach and a rage started in his heart.

 

He leapt to his feet and slammed his fists onto the table, scattering books and papers everywhere. In an instant, he vanished.

 

As their King suddenly appeared from nowhere in the morgue, the attendants cowered in fear at the sight of him and his formidable countenance.

“Where is the traitor’s body?!” he bellowed.

One attendant shakily pointed to a door. “In there, Majesty. We will dispose of it immediately……”

“NO!” he snarled, rounding on the poor attendant, who shrank back, terrified of the domineering and angry monarch before him. “Leave me!”

 

The attendants quickly left the morgue as Loki walked through the door to find Aida’s body lying on a metal gurney. Her grey-white skin was terrible to behold against her dirty matted black locks and tattered gown. A brief flashback of how her blue skin had been so beautifully displayed in that gown the night of the feast went through Loki’s mind and he closed his emerald green eyes as he struggled to cast out the memories of the time he had spent with this woman before she had turned on him. Streaks of dirt were the only decoration now her once beautiful and intricate scars had faded to nothing and her slender hands were tipped with broken and bloody nails where she had scratched at her cell walls in her madness.

 

Her clothing did nothing to belie her frame. She was clearly starved; her arms thin and her collar bones prominent. She was so emaciated that the reason why Loki was now standing here was not immediately obvious unless one knew.

 

But he knew.

 

He placed a hand on her belly and pressed lightly. There was nothing to her, no fat and no flesh, nothing to hide the tiny, yet distinct feel of the bones of his dead child within her. His child. Dead. By his own volition.

 

As he stood in the frigid room, his fingertips on Aida’s sunken abdomen, his body trembled with an inner rage even he had never experienced before…………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally called "How I killed Loki Laufeyson"
> 
> I changed the title because she never actually killed him and it wasn't written in 1st person!
> 
> I do believe a little bit more of him died that day though...............


End file.
